Talk:Bohdalz the Furious
Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 07:21, 12 January 2007 (CST) This guy is strooong, got wiped with 1 spirit rift. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:32, 18 February 2007 (CST) :How is this even possible? Even with a theoretical 20 in channeling and doubled damage, it shouldn't be 430 damage. Is there a reasonable explanation for this? : :Okay, so I was playing a smiting build and only had a henchie monk. But 430 is still enough to wipe a group of players with anything over 10% DP. 404notfound 16:27, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::Zomg, you're running my old Inspired Smiter build :O Anyways - it has been conjectured that bosses and perhaps some normal foes can have higher than Rank 20 of an attribute. Also, remember that Damage calculation factors in your level for all spell-based damage. Since Bohdalz is such a high level, he automatically deals more damage than any Level 20 Player, even if they had 20 Channeling...and the x2 damage from bosses just increases it. 430 damage halved is an ordinary 215 damage Spirit Rift, coupled with high level...yeah...it works out. (T/ ) 16:54, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::No one was denying the dmg ... it was more like a warning to survivors or any group to pay extra attention to this boss in particular. Not many bosses have the power to 1 hit party wipe. Rcollins779x 06:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) WOW WTF lol vanquishing this area in hard mode. This guy at lvl 30 did over 450 spirit rift dmg to my 0 dp henchy group... Insta ticket to rez shrine. WOW Rcollins779x 18:31, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Level 28s get 50% more damage from spells (it's slightly higher than that, but I can't be bothered to do the calcs). That pic puts him at 16 Channeling. --Kale Ironfist 08:38, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Killing him with DP I face 3 succesive wipe in a row when i face him last time, i had not counter measures against him, like daze and so,But i manage to kill somehow. I've send my tank and my MM alone to his group, with the rest of the team flagged away, out of his attack range. With the minions scattered everywhere, attacking random targets, his spirit rift was alot less deadly. This technic buy me enough time to kill his followers from range. When its done, he cant stand very long. My whole team was at +/- 40% DP when he died :) But anyways, he's clearly the most dangerous boss of the zone, so dont do like me and focus on him when you prepare your team for vanquishing.--WikiSidd 03:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Over 1,500 health I tossed Pain Inverter on him with 7 spirits. 8*80 = 640 damage. It didn't even get him to half his health. Perhaps I should do a Grenth's Balance build to farm him... -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :To clarify, I had already done some damage to him before the Spirit Rift cast. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 04:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC)